fate is faster than you think
by ronlover05
Summary: lily and james seventh year at hogwarts. when lily tells her friends secret to sirius what will happen will she and james get together or will lily be with sirius. pg-13 for safety. RR please. story is better than summary


Dear Sirius

Summer has been very boring I can't wait to hang out

With the marauders again. This year is our seventh and

Final year and I can't wait to for it to start. I've

Been growing kind of uneasy what with the attacks on

muggles and all. I cant wait to finish school and

finally be out of Hogwarts and start doing something

about voldemort. I also can't wait to see lily this

Year is the year she's going to say yes. Bloody hell it

better be this year. Well ill see you in a couple of

days mate. have fun.

Sincerely your best mate,

James

Sirius read and reread James' letter it didn't have any

real importance in it. to any one else it would just

be a letter from their best mate but to Sirius it was

like a letter from his brother. he may well be one of

the only people in his family that he liked. his

parents were insufferable and although he would rather

eat his arm then spend another minute with them, there

he was staying in his horrible house because as James

had mentioned voldemort was attacking many families

these days and it was best for him to remain in his

pureblooded parents house. Anyways tomorrow was the

First day of his seventh year at Hogwarts and he

couldn't wait to see James.

The next day James and Sirius, although in 2 completely

different places in the country got up and dressed at

the same time. They were on their way to the Hogwarts

Express.

When James and Sirius saw each other again they had to

laugh. In school they were simply inseparable except

Of course when it came to girls. They met up with

their two other best mates completing the marauders,

the major pranksters in school. It was James potter,

Sirius black, Remus lupin, and peter Pettigrew.

Although peter kind of just tagged along.

The other person he wanted to meet that day was lily

Evans. James had had a crush on her since third year.

Lily seemed to be the only girl in Hogwarts that could

resist James' charm and good looks.

The marauders made their way through the train and

found exactly what James had been looking for: lily

Evans and her 3 best friends. James didn't really know

them that well but decided to open the compartment

Door and maybe get to know them further. He did know

their names though or at least Sirius did. Lily's best

mate was Helen frank whom Sirius had gone out with

last year. They simply detested each other now. This

will be fun. James slid open the door.

"Hey everywhere else is full can we come in?" James

asked

"Is Sirius there too?" Helen asked plainly

"Ummm well... yes"

"Ugh say no lily I don't want that creep here"

"Where do you want us to go? The roof? Please can we

sit?"

James asked again

"I suppose" lily answered rather grudgingly

"Thanks"

Lily's other two friends were Poppie Onlander and

Millicent Biddle. Poppie happened to have a huge crush

on Sirius which she had confided in James. So Sirius

had no clue. James talked to poppie the most of all of

Lily's friends because she fancies Sirius mostly but

she also plays quidditch on the Gryffindor team

alongside James.

"Hey poppie" James said as he strode in the

compartment.

Hey lily he said rather thoughtfully

Lily replied with a rather rude hi.

The marauders all took seats now.

Sirius was sitting next to poppie and she was getting

incredibly redder by the second

Sirius noticed this

Are you ok?" he asked her you look like you're dying.

I'm dying with happiness poppie muttered but only James

and lily caught what she had said James started

laughing and lily looked rather concerned for her

health.

It was set up that James was sitting next to lily

Poppie was sitting next to Sirius who was rather

unfortunatley sitting across from Helen and lupin

Millicent was sitting on the other side of lupin and

they were having a rather intense conversation on

Voldemort and the best ways to stop him, and peter sat

in a corner staring at James and lily.

Twice James put his arm around lily and twice she

rather forcefully removed it.

Listen James I know in the past years you've asked me

out and were rather fond of me but please this is our

seventh year I don't need any distractions so please

stop that she said referring to his arm.

Ok ok James replied looking rather crestfallen

Lily could see just for a second the look of complete

disappointment on his face then said don't worry I don't

even fancy you anymore I fancy poppie here.

And James then put his arm around poppie who looked

absolutely stunned and mortified.

poppie gathered all her courage and removed James' arm

she said although she was flattered she didn't fancy

him she fancied Sirius. Sirius seemed to be the only

One surprised by this news. Lupin and Millicent were

still talking and peter had fallen asleep of course

James had known and hoped if it didn't make lily

jealous telling her that he liked poppie. Poppie

would at least tell Sirius that she liked him. She

did and James' plan worked. Whoa was all Sirius could

say he had always thought she was cute but never really

thought much more about her. Cool he continued to say.

and put his arm around her.

Sirius and James were undoubtedly the best looking

guys at Hogwarts at the time and Sirius had many

girls profess their love to him so he knew how to

handle the situation.

The train finally slowed and then stopped and the

students got off the train. James thought the ride had

been rather enjoyable.

Helen was so mad at Sirius and poppie she didn't talk

to them for a week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the feast Dumbledore announced who head boy and

head girl would be. It was lily and James. How

coincidental. James was delighted while lily was

rather repulsed but resolved to be at least civil

towards him.

After the feast Dumbledore asked James and lily to

follow him and once in his office he explained all the

duties of head boy and head girl. He continued to

announce that head boy and head girl have a different

common room and dorm from the rest of Gryffindor. They

would share a common room and a bathroom and would

have their own rooms. Lily was a bit disappointed she

was looking forward to hang out with her friends and

have midnight chats with Helen. James on the other

hand looked ecstatic at this news. Of course they were

still allowed in Gryffindor common room so they could

still hang out with their friends. I guess it's not that bad lily reasoned with herself. I could probably sleep there a couple times. It'll be great lily said only half believing herself. Dumbledore finished up the meeting by telling them their duties as prefects: patrolling the corridors at night and so on...

In a couple minutes lily and James were walking down the staircase and down the corridor outside Dumbledore's office. Lily was a few paces ahead of James and when she heard him call her she walked faster. Evans hey, Evans wait up!

Lily continued walking. Not only was he embarrassing her but he was also disrespecting her by calling her Evans in a demanding sort of way. I'm not going to respond to him if he's calling me like I'm a piece of crap she decided and continued on. Wait lily please just listen to me. Something about James voice when he said please made her stop and turn around. Yes?

Look lily I know I'm not your favorite person at Hogwarts I mean James lowered his voice and said I mean I know you have a crush on ahem Remus and all but please just give me a shot please really I'll do whatever you want me to do be whoever you want me to be I just want to be with you this year lily. I want to be with you this year and forever.

Lily was rather shocked by his show of human emotion when he talked to her and the way he looked into her eyes it was like he was looking into her. Lily was falling but managed to catch herself in mid-thought, ewww I cannot even think about maybe even one time considering James potter he was such a phony and a jerk he was just using one of his lines.

Maybe I should explain you see from your point of view right now you might think lily is just a bitch for being mean to James and not even giving him a chance. The thing is, is that he and Sirius were the hottest guys at school. Every girl liked them. Now Sirius was with a new girl every night and he definitely preferred the whores of Hogwarts as opposed to say Lily's friend Poppie. The thing about Sirius was he could get with every girl... and he did. Now this may make him seem like a jerk but I like to blame hormones.

Many a times had Sirius been put in detention because he was having sex in a classroom with a random girl. He'd pretty much fucked most of Gryffindor half of hufflepuff and only some of slytherin. He was now actually making a second round of Gryffindor. Poppie was his newest prey. He liked showing innocent girls what they were missing. But the thing was he was so charming that by looking at him you could never imagine he was not a virgin. Most of Hogwarts didn't even know he wasn't one either. The girls that did know kept their mouths shut. No one wanted to be the "Hogwarts whore" of their year. The only reason Sirius wasn't kicked out of Hogwarts was because he was one of the most brilliant students there. The thing about him and James was that not only were they good-looking they were incredibly brilliant also. In his first years James was with a lot of girls but when he started liking lily he toned down a bit. Now in his seventh year he wasn't going to be with any girl but lily he was determined. James usually had a big ego but this year lily could see he deflated his fat head a bit.

The reason Helen hated Sirius was because snape (Sirius' and James' rival) had given sirus a truth potion and Sirius exposed a little too much about his and Helens relationship. Helen was known as Helen the hoe for her whole sixth year and blamed it on Sirius. When he tried to explain she called him a liar. Sirius wasn't a liar and he hated being called one. They had a huge argument and never talked to each other again.

Ok now that you have a slight idea about James and Sirius I will continue on with the story.

Look James just find another girl ok because you and me aren't going to happen even if I did like you, which I don't, I don't want a boyfriend right now. It's our seventh year I need to concentrate on my future.

I know I need to concentrate on my future too. My future with you. Please just think about what I've said, I hope you'll reconsider. And I can't find another girl because you're the only girl I want. The only girl I'll ever want.

Lily left and thought about what James said if it was any other guy in school that said that she would probably give him a chance but James was just too fake, and he kind of creeped her out. She couldn't think of spending her life with only one guy right now especially not James.

She went to her and James' common room. She knew he'd be hanging out with his buddies for a while before he went to bed.

She went straight to her room, got changed for bed, and fell quickly asleep. She woke a little late the next morning; she got changed fast and walked down to breakfast.

The only seat available was next to James.

Crap she said to herself. O well its just breakfast. They all got their schedules.

"What do you have first lily?" James asked her.

"Transfiguration."

"Me too what a coincidence. What do you have after that?"

"Umm dada."

"Me too" James replied. "You know what this will be easier."

He took her schedule and gave her his.

"Hey I didn't even finish looking at mine yet." James ignored her.

"Wow we have a lot of classes together. That rocks."

Crap, lily said to herself.

Lily checked her watch. Shit we should get to class.

James followed her as she got up and walked next to her the whole way there.

Lily was in the HB, HG common room later that night. Today was a rough first day. James keeps on bothering me, Sirius is mad at me, which sucks because Sirius and I were always wicked good friends. Helen is mad at me. Poppie won't talk to me because she's so obsessed with Sirius and what happened on the Hogwarts Express, and now I have homework.

Just then James walked in.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Have a good day back?"

"No, you?"

"Yes, because I got to see you"

"Very funny. I can't believe we so much homework"

"Ehh it's easy"

"That's just because you're brilliant"

"Wow a compliment from lily I never thought the day would come"

.

"Me neither I'm going to go barf"

"Ha ha very funny"

"Anyways, you better get ready we have to patrol the halls dear head girl"

"Don't call me dear and I am ready I was waiting for you but you decided to hang out with your buddies instead of doing your job."

"Whoa, lets go back to the compliments huh?"

"Whatever, lets just go"

They had to patrol first the dungeons then the north tower.

Lily looked at James' profile. He was cute. Bad lily, bad, bad, bad lily. He was NOT cute he was insincere and shallow.

"So...excited to be head girl?"

"Yes and I want to stay head girl so don't do something stupid and ruin it for me James."

"Ok master."

He was standing quite close to her now. as much as she tried to deny it he was very attractive. She turned to look at him.

"I'm not your master"

He stepped even closer they were almost on top of each other. She could hear him breath.

For some reason she couldn't move, her feet just wouldn't take a step. He leaned low to her (he was at least half a foot taller than her) and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

She was so stunned that she didn't even stop him. She was actually enjoying it. He kissed her again but more passionately this time. He put his arm around her and it slowly fell to her butt. She didn't move it. Lily was pretty prude in most of her relationships. She just was never very attracted to the guys she went out with. But with James it was very different. He heart was pounding. She didn't think, she just did. He kissed her again this time with tongue. She was dizzy and couldn't think. She could feel his body so close to hers. They took a few steps still kissing and ended up against a wall. She hit her head on the wall and realized that she was kissing James. She pulled away from him. And walked away. He tried to catch up to her so she ran. She didn't even care about patrolling she just wanted to get as far away from him as she could. She ran back to her room and sat on her bed. How could she have let that happen? How, how, how this is a disaster. Now he'll think she likes him. She doesn't like him or does she? She was so confused. Just then she heard a knock at her door.

"Lily? Can I come in?"

"No, go away James I don't want to talk to you"

"Look we need to talk I need to explain." He opened the door and sat on her bed.

"Look lily I'm sorry ok I really am I just I just need you I like you so much but I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

Uncomfortable? You tricked me into kissing you!

Tricked you? Yeah right you liked it. He moved closer to her. You liked it a lot. And you like me I can tell but you don't want to admit it because you've made such a big deal that you don't. But so what I don't care. I know you like me didn't you enjoy the kiss? Why cant we just be together. I know you want to.

Lily opened her mouth to talk then shut it. She was going to yell at him tell him that she hated him. But she couldn't. Because even though she didn't want to admit it. James was right she liked him. She had since last year. She didn't want to admit it. She was afraid. She never liked anyone like that before. She was afraid of commitment. Afraid of being hurt by him. He'd hurt so many girls. She didn't want to be one of them. H leaned into her and kissed her again. He pulled back and whispered in her ear.

In know you like me lily.

I do like you James, I do.

He kissed her passionately this time. He kissed her with tongue and she was glad he did. She pulled away from him.

I don't want you to hurt me. Promise me you wont hurt me. She said. Tears were now running down her face,

Why are you crying?

I've been such a jerk to you and you've been nothing but nice. How can you forgive me?

How can you like me? I'm horrible!

You aren't horrible you're lovely.

Lily laughed but tears were still streaming down her face. I'm so glad I have you James.

I'm glad I have you lily.

Lily laid back and James snuggled in bed with her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up early that morning and James went to his room and changed. They walked down to breakfast holding hands. Sirius and poppie were eating breakfast together and were laughing.

When Sirius saw James and lily together he choked on his toast.

Whoa, what happened?

Lily and James sat down.

Well we realized we should be together. So we are. Lily said plainly.

About time poppie said and congratulated them.

They all laughed.

What about you two? James asked poppie and Sirius.

Same here. Sirius said and showed them that he and poppie were holding hands.

Helens never going to talk to you pop.

I don't care what Helen says or thinks she's not the boss of me. I always believed in what Sirius said happened even if she didn't. I know snape would do something she let him win by not believing Sirius. Sirius and I had a talk about our relationship. We're on the same page. I'm happy and if Helen cant take that then too bad. Just then Helen walked up with Millicent at her side. Apparently she heard everything poppie said. You know poppie I knew you were dense, but I didn't think you were this stupid.

Lily was Helens best friend. She was the only one who knew exactly why Helen would hate poppie for going out with Sirius. Helen believed Sirius' story. She loved him she'd believe him. they had a very honest relationship. When snape gave Sirius the truth potion it was in potions class. Everyone heard what Sirius said. Even the teacher eh immediately informed Helens parents they were furious. They told her to break it off with him or they'd pull her from Hogwarts. She had no choice. She started a fight with him and pretended like she hated him. She still liked him a lot. It hurt he that he didn't know it. She didn't want to be near him because it was too painful. After Helen and Sirius broke up is when Sirius started "being" with every girl.

Lily could see tears of hurt in Helens eyes.

Umm Helen can you come to the bathroom with me.

Sure lily.

They both walked away. James looked a little hurt that lily just left but quickly got over it.

Once in the bathroom Helen started bawling.

Its not fair lily! Its not why does she get she just has a crush on him. I love him and I can't even be with him.

Look Helen just tell him the truth tell him what happened. If you ever want him back you have to explain.

I cant you know I cant

Why not?

Look just leave it alone lily really I'm fine. Helen wiped the tears from her eyes and poured cold water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face then left the bathroom.

Lily returned to breakfast.

Sirius I really need to talk to you, lily told him.

Can't it wait?

No it has to be now!

Ok 0k I'll be right there.

Once lily and Sirius were outside she told him the true story about what happened with Helen. She knew Helen would be mad at her but she felt Sirius needed to know.

Wow, are you serious? He said when she finished explaining.

I've told you a million times lily you know I still like her. But what about Poppie I mean we just got together.

I know but I think you owe it to Helen to at least talk to her about it. You'll figure something out I know you will.

Lily turned from him and started to walk inside.

Lily!

She turned around to face him.

I'm really glad you and James are together lily you make him really happy. Please don't hurt him. He's like my brother.

I wont she said and walked back into the great hall to sit next to james.

Sirius found helen in the library. Helen we need to talk.

About what loser

About what happened last year

Lily told you didn't she

Yes look I-

Im going to kill her she calls herself a best friend! She said completely interrupting sirius. She turned to leave but sirius caught her by the arms.

Stay we need to talk

I don't have to listen to you she tried to free herself but he had her in his grip.


End file.
